


[团酷]路西法效应

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *Lofter备份，原文写于2016大概……*简介：心理医生库洛洛和病人酷拉皮卡，最近正好考了门心理，心理学专业的不要打我www，毕竟库洛洛也是外道医生ww。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 8





	1. 序章

“酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡？”眼前是尼翁粉红色头发，此时模糊成一片红色的影子。她的脸庞已经混沌不清，“你还好吗？需要叫医生吗？”  
过度劳累引起的头疼一天比一天严重，酷拉皮卡用食指揉了揉他的太阳穴，试图减轻眩晕。他开口说话，嗓音却意外的干哑，“我没事。您需要好好休息。如果需要我的时候，请再联系……”  
门外悉悉索索的声音越来越大，掩盖住了酷拉皮卡轻不可闻的声音。是什么人？酷拉皮卡脑海里一片浑浊。他转过身去，洁白的病房门在他面向它的那一刻突然打开，一个、两个、或者是三个人影冲了进来,酷拉皮卡看不清，他的视力好像不太行了，人影们全部重叠在了一起，有时像是十几个，有时又只有一个。  
接着是女孩的尖叫，玻璃瓶破碎的声音，隔壁男医生的咒骂声，混乱不清的脚步声，一股脑的灌进酷拉皮卡的脑子里，他感到头痛欲裂，眩晕感冲击着他的视网膜，以至于他的视野一片猩红。  
他的大脑好像停滞了，但身体似乎冲了出去。这一下他视野里的猩红又扩大了，好像整个白色的病房都是红色一般，红得发黑。黑红色的斑点快速地侵占了他的视野，将他笼罩在混沌里。最后，他的意识全部落入了黑暗之中。


	2. 第一幕

米黄色的天花板。酷拉皮卡吃力地睁开眼睛。这不是先前的地方。他环顾四周，这是一间小房间，距离他二十米左右有一扇门，门旁是简单朴素的微黄色的沙发，身下是还算柔软舒适的白色床。床边是玻璃窗户，但只有一整片玻璃，没有任何缝隙。窗外阳光很灿烂，外面有一些绿色植物——不是诺斯特拉家族的大小姐喜欢的奇珍异物，它们相当普通。他不知道他失去意识后发生了什么，但可以确认的是，他现在在一个极端陌生的地方。  
酷拉皮卡支撑着他的上半身想要坐起来，全身上下传来的剧烈的疼痛让他呲牙咧嘴。他力气不支，又倒了下去。  
“你最好不要乱动。”耳旁突然出现了男人的声音。酷拉皮卡惊觉回头。他竟然一点也没有注意到有人进屋的动静。眼前的男人拥有着黑色短发，额前有古怪的十字架，耳边是夸张的蓝色吊坠，双耳都有。酷拉皮卡知道这是谁了，尽管这次他改变了他的发型。  
“我不知道你出现在这里的原因是什么，“酷拉皮卡的神色冷了下来，他本想让自己更有威严些，身体的虚弱却让语气变得软绵绵的。”但我一点也不想见到你，库洛洛·路西法。”  
被唤作库洛洛的男人一点也被酷拉皮卡的冷淡态度所动摇。他慢悠悠地打开床头柜，不急不缓地把里面的纸质材料一张一张翻出来叠好，从中拿出一份有金黄色印记的材料，放在酷拉皮卡面前。  
“来自诺斯特拉家族的委托，“他贴心地把材料放在酷拉皮卡恰好能看得清楚的地方，语气很是亲切，”请求心理医生库洛洛·路西法，全程治疗病患酷拉皮卡，直到他的精神完全正常。”  
酷拉皮卡不敢相信自己的眼睛。他总认为自己是最能够控制情绪的那一个，而且整个诺斯特拉家族的保镖中，比他易燥几十倍的人不尽其数，这其中更有因为不堪家族任务的恐怖，精神失常而被辞退的人；论胆量，理性程度，再怎么也不会到酷拉皮卡身上。而且酷拉皮卡尽管最近精神不佳，也没有在任何一个工作上出过巨大的差错。除了……除了昏迷前的那几分钟。  
“你…在说谎，我精神从来都很正常。”酷拉皮卡听到自己的声音在颤抖。他盯着淡金色的署约良久，从色泽和宽度来看，是诺斯特拉家族的专用纸，其下龙飞凤舞的签名他再熟悉不过，是老板的，签名之下的盖章痕迹也看上去不假。他不愿往下多想，深吸一口气，努力使自己平复下来，“况且我从未听说你是一个心理医生。”  
“是吗？每一个送到我这里的病患都喜欢这么说。”黑发的男人收走了那张镀金的纸，整理好抽屉里的材料，放进隔层上了锁。“世界上有很多事情你不曾听说，比如我是享誉盛名的心理医生的事。”边说着男人从上衣口袋里掏出一个卡片，抛到酷拉皮卡跟前，“我知道你想看这个。”  
“……”酷拉皮卡无言以对。头疼的感觉又渐渐爬了上来，视野模糊了起来。他干咳了几声，喉咙十分干哑，“我能拒绝你的治疗立刻离开吗？我说过，我不想看见你。”  
“不可以。”黑发的男人眯起眼，好像是在笑的样子。是在嘲笑一点反抗能力都没有的自己吗，酷拉皮卡不明白，不知名的怒气爬上了他的心尖，情绪的瘴气搅动着他的胃。他突然感到反胃。他的视野朦朦胧胧，好像有库洛洛是无数个人重叠了一样。  
“此刻起开始治疗。作为病患，请配合医生下达的一切命令。”库洛洛转过身，口袋里掏出一台类似于BB机的东西，放在酷拉皮卡的枕头边，”如果事态紧急而我不在场时，可以随时呼叫我。”  
酷拉皮卡默不作声，眼前的黑发的男人的黑和视野中的血红相混杂，视神经传达了这种令人不快的场景。他连自己都没有意识到，他的手正在剧烈地颤抖。  
“现在，你需要休息，我去为你准备食材。”侧转过身的库洛洛彻底转过身，他的背影向着米黄色小房间的门而去。  
“…………呃啊啊啊！！”他的头痛得糊成了一团，晶莹的液滴出现在他的眼眶里。他的手不再颤抖，精准地抓住BB机，并精准地往库洛洛的后脑砸去。他不知道他在做什么，他的身体好像又充满了力量。他猛地支起身来，想要冲上前去掐住库洛洛的脖颈。黑发的男人早有预料般侧头躲过BB机，轻松地抬手夹住它，又在酷拉皮卡冲上来的一瞬间用另一只手按住他的双手，轻而易举地把手腕们禁锢住，将其高举，再把酷拉皮卡按回了床上。  
他把脸凑得很近，库洛洛甚至能看到酷拉皮卡被泪水打湿的长睫毛，和睫毛下红得如血腥玛丽一样的红色虹膜。他触到酷拉皮卡的鼻息渐渐平稳，大概是稳定下来了。  
“你需要休息。”库洛洛替金发少年的盖好被子，整理好他乱了的刘海，再从抽屉里取出一卷黑色皮绳，在令人惊异地速度中，把酷拉皮卡和白色的床固定在了一起。  
“我的话是绝对正确的，我的指令是需要绝对执行的。”男人黑黝黝地眼睛看向渐渐恢复成蓝色的眼眸，那里藏着不安和惊慌，还有疲惫，他相当满意地看着顺从下来的酷拉皮卡。“今日的行为已是最好的证明。现在，请休息。”  
库洛洛的手拂过酷拉皮卡的脸颊上空十厘米处，金发少年尚未挣扎，意识就已陷入了黑暗的深渊中。


	3. 第二幕

酷拉皮卡再次醒来的时候天已经黑了，全透的玻璃外灯火全无，映射着屋内的白炽灯光和他的影子的轮廓。这里应该是十分偏远的地方，或许是M城的郊外。他昏迷前的头痛缓解了不少，可能是充足的睡眠的缘故，他的精力相当充沛。他毫不费力地坐起身，光着脚下了床。酷拉皮卡发现自己身上的衣服已经被替换成一件很朴素的白色长衬衫，但他的下身并没有着任何的东西。酷拉皮卡从来没有这么穿过，他感到有些羞耻。地上没有鞋子，床头柜上也没有可以替换的衣物。他试图打开抽屉，但它很明显被某个冒牌心理医生替换过了。（尽管酷拉皮卡瞄过一眼那张小卡片，他仍不相信这样的人能拿到医师执照，这其中一定有什么卑鄙的手段。）再往前一点是一个很大的木制空架子，经他确认里面除了除潮的樟脑丸外空无一物。架子旁边就是一个漆成白色的铁门，他按了按门把手，这个也上了锁。所以，他被囚禁了。  
但酷拉皮卡不是没有经验的人，他以前也碰到过这样的情况。他转过身，从铁门边这个角度可以看到床底下似乎有什么东西。那是一条黑色的绳子，被随便地扔进床底，已经缠成了结。这是一根可伸缩的野外探险用绳，在如今他的手枪和ID都丢失的情况下，兴许对他的出逃有利。酷拉皮卡把这一整根绳子整理好，放在一边。在他想要站起身来的时候，床底下的闪烁的绿光引起了他的注意。他潜下身，轻轻一勾，勾出了那个东西——准确的说是两个，一个是库洛洛给他的BB机，它正在不断地发光，另一个是指尖大小的圆形仪器，看特征应该是窃听器。酷拉皮卡垂下头，捏了捏它。硬度和色泽都相当，不是他能够徒手毁灭的。于是他起身，搬起床的一角，再把窃听器准确地踢到床的铁脚下。床与地板碰撞发出了相当大的响声——他推测地板为实心——而窃听器已经裂成了零部件。接着就是考虑如何出逃了，说起来他都完全不清楚他被囚禁的原因，或许是他前两次头痛昏迷前的过激行为，他一向以自己的自制力为傲，之前的昏迷前身体的不受控制着实反常。这其中一定有什么原因。但无论有什么原因，都不是他被囚禁在冒牌心理医生处的理由。他直起身，背后的响起了房门被推开的声音。  
“啊，你醒啦。”黑发的男人换了一身西装，与之格格不入的是他手中捧着的餐盘，里面放着几片面包和水，还有一包药粉和一碗粥，他把它们放在酷拉皮卡身边的床头柜上。”起床了就吃点东西吧，虽然不是很丰盛。”  
酷拉皮卡皱了皱眉，他刻意远离了库洛洛两步的距离。“怎么离开这里？”  
“嗯？”库洛洛不在意地耸耸肩，“这个啊，委托书上写的很清楚‘待完全康复后’，在此之前‘请配合医生的指导’”  
“没有医生会刻意在病人的床底安装窃听器吧。”地上散乱的窃听器零部件泛着金属光泽，酷拉皮卡随手捡起一个螺丝，夹在左手双指间，“你的目的是什么？”  
“看来你已经损坏公物了。”西装的男子完全无视了酷拉皮卡最后的问话，他脸上无甚波澜，他盯着地上碎成一片的窃听器，又看了一会被扔在一旁的BB机，最后那双黝黑的眼睛看向酷拉皮卡。房间里是死寂了的沉默。酷拉皮卡右手握成拳，紧张得出汗。他的脑海里正进行着相当复杂的演算。如果库洛洛在下一秒出手，离他脚边只有三厘米的绳索能够抵挡住一段时间，但这取决于他抓起绳索的时间。酷拉皮卡双眼微眯，右眼扫向脚边的绳索，左眼关注着黑发男子的动向。  
但是万幸，库洛洛只是叹了口气，“真是不省心的病人。”他蹲下身，用肉眼几乎看不见的速度收拾好一地的零部件，包进了不知道什么时候掏出的白色手帕中。“毕竟如果铁锈扎进了脚里，很容易得破伤风。”  
酷拉皮卡别过头，不去看他的眼睛。没有给酷拉皮卡裤子和鞋子还非法囚禁了他的男人，此刻却在担心这种事情，令人无法理解。他再往绳索的位置移动了几厘米，这让手无寸铁的酷拉皮卡感到了一点慰藉。  
“好啦，闲谈结束。开始吃饭吧。”库洛洛见酷拉皮卡脸上敌意加深，凑近了他一点，”你不喜欢这样的食物吗？但在康复期间最好不要挑食。”  
“你的目的是什么？”酷拉皮卡后退了一步，试图和库洛洛保持距离，但后脚碰到了床头柜，“我的衣服你检查过了吧，手枪和ID你也拿走了，该有的情报你也拥有了。你还想要什么？”  
“说过了，治好你。”黑发的男子露出一个略显可怖的笑容，他拍拍酷拉皮卡的肩膀，并抓住了酷拉皮卡突然扬起的右手。“别那么冲动，配合治疗，你会很快乐的。”  
“我不需要！”酷拉皮卡挣扎着想要挣脱，西装男子的力气实在是太大了。糟糕的情况，这个男人比想象中的还要无法让人理解。“我心智健全，没有任何问题！”  
“你需要，你是病人，听从医嘱是第一。而现在你需要吃饭。”库洛洛的笑容愈发的深，他使了个眼色，示意酷拉皮卡坐下来。但酷拉皮卡完全没有动作。西装男子有点困惑的神情，他放开酷拉皮卡，手置于下颌，认真思考着什么。酷拉皮卡趁机在往右了一步，又和库洛洛拉开了一小段距离。此刻门没有关，如果足够迅速的话，完全可以出逃…  
就在酷拉皮卡打算动身的时候，库洛洛突然回过神来拉住酷拉皮卡的右手腕。  
“啊我知道了，你希望被我喂是吗？我理解你的需求。”  
“没有人这么希望！”酷拉皮卡剧烈的挣扎起来，他抬起脚踹向西装男子的膝盖，却给了库洛洛抓住他左脚脚踝的机会。他整个人被库洛洛捧起来了。”放开我！”  
“学会直面内心的渴望。这是通往健康心灵的第一步。”库洛洛根本没把酷拉皮卡的挣扎当一回事，他把酷拉皮卡放在床上，并在酷拉皮卡试图跳下床踹向他腹部的一瞬抓起床边的绳索把他的脚踝绑在了一起。  
“请冷静下来，你需要进食。而我会帮助你进食。”他单手端起床头柜餐盘上的粥，“好久没有做这样的事了，第一个步骤是跟着我‘啊——’是吗？”  
“……”酷拉皮卡被禁锢了双脚，但他的双手得到了解放。他一拳打向库洛洛的鼻梁骨。但库洛洛不知道什么时候微妙的变换了他的位置，酷拉皮卡落空了。酷拉皮卡立刻换了一只手朝他的脸颊打去，库洛洛用空余的另一只手抓住了他的手腕。  
“这样做很危险，你很容易会失去你的第一顿晚餐。”他语气很平静，“但在康复初期，我不能让你这么做，你必须进食。”说着库洛洛放下那碗粥，用剩下的尼龙绳捆把酷拉皮卡的双手手腕和床头的柱子捆在了一起。

尼龙绳的触感一点也不好，特别是库洛洛绑得格外的紧，仿佛不是拴住一个手无寸铁的人，而是一头野狼。酷拉皮卡奋力地想挣开些许，连一丝缝隙都没有撑开，他的手臂被冰冷的床头铁架摩擦得生疼。他抿紧下唇，把头别向窗户那边。屋内的灯光却在玻璃窗上投射出他被禁锢在床上动弹不得的狼狈样子，酷拉皮卡索性闭上了眼睛。  
现在的情况糟糕透顶，酷拉皮卡本想直截了当地问出库洛洛的目的，就算对方没有回答，他也能从他的语气和用词中推知一二。他还是低估了眼前人不可理喻的程度。心理疾病，酷拉皮卡承认自己或许有一点，因为过度的劳累和长期的重压，但这一切最多只会引起轻度焦虑和抑郁，酷拉皮卡丰富的阅读经历不会欺骗他。而眼前的男人拥有着对事物毫无感触的黝黑眼睛，酷拉皮卡有有点猜出来那可能是什么，比如说反社会人格障碍，尽管这是夹杂了不少他过去对这个男人的偏见而做出的判断。  
可笑，这样的人又有什么样的理由冠冕堂皇地把他囚禁在小房间里呢。可如果事情真如酷拉皮卡所想，那么这个男人的一切行为将会不可预测。尽管如此，酷拉皮卡也不想顺从他的意愿。  
“…呵。”酷拉皮卡在保持别过头姿势沉默许久后，终于睁开眼睛，直面库洛洛的动作，“就算你把我囚禁在这里，你的愿望也不会实现。”  
正捧着一碗粥的库洛洛用相当奇怪的眼神看着金发的男孩，好像是普通人在街上突然见着了爆炸头的暴走族一样。  
“什么愿望？希望你考上最好的大学吗？“西装男人把碗端近了他，舀起一勺，吹了吹，塞到酷拉皮卡惊愕而微张的嘴里，”你这么聪明，No problem。来~”  
“唔唔唔……！！”失策，这个男人果然让人完全无法理解！酷拉皮卡费力地咽下去嘴里的粥，放了点糖，温度适中，味道还不错。暖流顺着食道管而下到胃里，他这才注意到自己饿得快要抽搐的胃。他很不想承认，可他好像正如库洛洛所说的，需要进食。  
“啊，不好意思。”库洛洛注意到什么，从右边口袋里掏出一块白手帕，凑近了酷拉皮卡。金发的男孩不但剧烈挣扎起来，并且面色比前几次还要恐怖。他叹了口气，露出了一个自己认为‘可以迷倒富家大小姐’的笑容，让自己看起来亲切一点。“别怕啦，你嘴角有一点水渍。”  
对外人的强烈不信任感（尽管库洛洛以前见过酷拉皮卡几次，但他认为那几次的会面他时的表现还算可以，不至于留下什么心灵创伤），情绪无法自控，敌对心理强烈，偶尔的精神失常，再加上黑手党家族特训出来的身手，这个病人可能比想象中的还要难办一点，他暗自盘算着回头向诺斯特拉家族多要点治疗费提成。库洛洛捧着碗久了，感觉手有点酸，他自己从来没做过这样的工作，以前这种照料病人的杂活都是叫柯特做的，但这样的高危病人让柯特来照顾的话，万一他出个三长两短，揍敌客家族必定会上门报仇。一想到揍敌客家长发如恶鬼的大哥，库洛洛就止不住地头痛。不过比起这些，眼前这个不吃饭的金发男孩更是一个棘手的问题。  
酷拉皮卡不甘心地紧闭上眼睛，没想到这么容易被这个男人钻了空子，他发誓他绝对不要再说任何一句话。现在的问题是如何挣脱尼龙绳，再离开这间屋子。刚刚的粥就算再怎么好吃，他也不应该吞下去，米粥类液体是毒药最好的溶剂，再加上糖来迷惑味觉的话，他可能在尝不出来的情况下就被杀害。只有一口的话还不算什么，更大的问题是方才西装男人端来盘子里的药品，酷拉皮卡从来不食用没有带详细说明书的药物。如果他无法逃脱和库洛洛僵持下去的话，很有可能他会被库洛洛逼迫吃下所有的东西。一想到这些酷拉皮卡就脊背发凉，他不再挣扎，双眼仍不睁开，眉头紧皱。还有什么办法吗？他不知道。  
“再不吃就要凉了哦。”库洛洛的声音低沉。酷拉皮卡抬起其中一只眼，果然看到库洛洛把药粉掺进粥里。酷拉皮卡的目光更加决绝，发出一声不屑的鼻音。他还差一点就成功了，利用手腕让尼龙绳和床头的铁条摩擦，尼龙绳的禁锢已经松了一些了，大概再过几分钟就能有一只手腕出逃的空间了。酷拉皮卡再次闭上眼，不去理会在一旁的黑发男子。  
库洛洛显然注意到了他的动作，“呃…要我帮你解开吗？”  
“…………？？”酷拉皮卡震惊地睁开眼，“你说什——唔唔唔！！”他又被塞下一大口粥。这次的粥有点凉了，凝在了一起，没有上一口那么好吃。可能是惯性吧，他再一次把整口都吞下去了。  
“开玩笑的啦。”黑发男子眯起眼笑了起来，整个人年轻了不少。“这样才能让你好好吃饭啊。如果单单把你放开，你绝对不会听从医嘱的。相反，你会立刻击中我的腹部，并且顺势把粥泼到我脸上，使我失去视线，争取短暂的时间，再从我身后没有关上的门逃出。我说的对吧？”  
被完全猜中计划的酷拉皮卡疲软了下来，他睁开眼睛看着对方。  
“你说得对。但能不能告诉我，如果我按照你的意思吃完了这碗粥，加上你掺在粥里的药，你会让我做什么？”  
“这个嘛……”库洛洛挠挠头，“好像没有别的安排。”  
“那好，我们达成协议，如果我吃完了这碗粥，让我出去转转。”  
“然后你会熟悉路线，并在半夜逃跑。放心吧，目前而言我不会让你这么做的。”  
酷拉皮卡啧了一声，他注意到了库洛洛裤子口袋里鼓起，十有八九是房间的钥匙，那么——  
“你把我身上的绳子解开，我会好好吃饭。”他低下头，让自己看起来顺从一点，“我保证。”  
“你如果真的愿意的话，这也未尝不是一个坏主意…”意料之外，黑发男人没有推测出他的计划，他放下那碗粥，先解开离他最近的绑着酷拉皮卡手腕的绳子，那上面已经因为过度的挣扎和摩擦留下了斑斑血迹。  
解开绳子的一瞬间，酷拉皮卡的手无力地垂了下来，库洛洛又转过身去，打算开始解开酷拉皮卡腿上的绳索。就在他解开的一瞬间，他的腿部突然被什么一扫，接着他的膝盖被刚解绑的双腿一踹，他直接不受控制地跪了下来。只见酷拉皮卡手里抓着他口袋里的钥匙，连滚带爬地下了床，朝着半开的门冲过去。然而库洛洛也不是平庸之辈，他利用他跪下的有利位置，快速抓住了酷拉皮卡打算抬起而跑的后脚踝。  
“喂！你放开我！”酷拉皮卡感到前所未有的愤怒。这是离胜利逃出最近的一次，居然又在这种关键的时刻被控制住了。他们之间的僵持持续了还不到一秒，酷拉皮卡感到自己脚踝上的力突然消失了，取而代之的是他在愣神的瞬间多出的，在他腰间上的力量。  
“说谎的小孩，一点也不可爱。”

好快，完全没有注意到他的动作！酷拉皮卡睁大了眼，他的心猛烈地跳了起来。要害已被拿捏，酷拉皮卡没有任何的出路了。腰部是他最敏感的地方，而库洛洛从背后抱住他，让他…很痒很想笑。然而在敌人面前笑出声来实在是太无厘头了点，酷拉皮卡愈发抿紧了下唇，甚至还用牙齿咬住。这样做的后果就是脸颊憋得通红，很像新摘下来的苹果。  
库洛洛也注意到了他的异常，但他完全没明白酷拉皮卡为什么忽的脸红扑扑的。他以为是他手的位置太暧昧了，所以就把控制着金发男孩的双手再往上了一点——到了差不多胳肢窝的位置。  
“噗…哈哈哈……你你你，快住手！”酷拉皮卡终于忍不住笑了出来。  
库洛洛被吓了一跳，他急忙松开控制着酷拉皮卡的手。在他意料之外的，酷拉皮卡没采取任何逃跑的措施，相反的他笑了一会后立刻又恢复了严肃的面容，不过这次的眉头不如以往那样紧绷着了。  
看来挠痒痒对减轻焦虑有意外的疗效，库洛洛凝视着酷拉皮卡思索了一会，或许他应该把这个疗法记录在本子上。  
“你…盯着我干嘛？“酷拉皮卡感觉很神奇，他面对库洛洛时产生的紧迫感消失了不少，可能因为笑了一下的缘故吧，他心情放松了许多。所以他并没有趁势再袭击库洛洛，虽然这也有他认识到他们之间巨大实力差的原因。尽管如此，他还是很不习惯库洛洛长久盯着别人的行为。  
被提醒了一下的库洛洛回过神来：”啊，没什么没什么。”他再上上下下仔仔细细地看了酷拉皮卡一遍，“你真可爱。”  
“……”没有趁着他发呆的时候踢翻他真是史上最失败的举动。  
“呃，咳咳，比起这个。”库洛洛指了指晾在一边的食物，“你需要进食。”  
酷拉皮卡看了看那碗粥，再看了看库洛洛，“好。”  
他们在沉默中享用完了晚餐。令酷拉皮卡没想到的是，库洛洛自己也吃了点餐盘里的食物。当他抓起一片面包并开始津津有味地嚼起来的时候，酷拉皮卡的疑虑消除了不少。所以到了最后，他不但喝完了粥，还吃了不少面包。一切解决妥当后，库洛洛站起身来，看了看表。  
”时间不早了，或许你应该休息。对了，你习惯几点起床？”  
“六点。”  
“好。我会准时来到这里。鉴于你的良好表现，明天开始你会有离开这个房间的机会。“  
酷拉皮卡看着西装男子离去的背影，他的疑惑不减反增。无论如何，能够离开这个房间是一件好事。正如酷拉皮卡所预测，刚才那碗粥里的药有点问题，酷拉皮卡猜那是镇定剂或者安眠药一类。仰躺在床上，他的头越来越昏沉，最后陷入了沉沉的睡眠。一夜无梦。


	4. 第三幕

“早上好。”当库洛洛推开房门的时候，里面一片死寂。这房间隔音效果很好，连外面的鸟叫声都很难听见。他暗念不好，放下手中的物件，猛地一掀鼓鼓囊囊的被子。  
然后他看到了，熟睡的酷拉皮卡。  
柔软的金发散在洁白的枕头上，略长的睫毛盖在眼睑上，细瘦的身躯蜷在一起，随着呼吸胸腔微微起伏。白嫩的皮肤在阳光的照射下，更显柔润。  
四肢完整无外伤，小腿没有明显伤痕，肋骨和手肘处没有断裂修补的痕迹。皮肤润滑，营养还算充足。眼睑下略有黑眼圈，或许是过度工作所致。腹部柔软无压痛。不错。库洛洛凑近观察了好一会，掏出一个印有红色手掌印的黑色小本子，开始刷刷地记录下来。不过这样的检查还不够完善，仅仅停留在可见范围内。他决定再把其他部分好好检查一遍。  
酷拉皮卡是被室外的光亮弄醒的。醒来的时候，第一眼除了被阳光刺到眼了外，朦朦胧胧间他就看到一个黑色的脑袋正在从下往上掀起他的白色长衬衫，好像要偷窥他一样。  
所以他二话不说用双腿掐住了对方的脖子。  
“呃噗…“对方显然没有料到地被呛了一声，“放开放开…要窒息了。”  
“说，你的目的？”酷拉皮卡完全清醒了过来，居高临下地看着昨天的冒牌医生，今天他没有穿那套西装，而是换了一件黑色戴帽的朋克大衣，帽子边缘还有一圈毛。他毫不放松双腿，反而掐得更紧。  
“例…例行检查…”腿下的声音闷闷的，不知道是真的被掐得快喘不过气了，还是脑袋被埋在被子里了。  
“哦？我从未听说过例行检查要掀开病人的衣服。”酷拉皮卡算着时间，如果就这样把这个男人掐到昏过去再离开，也未尝不是一个好办法。他决定和黑发男说话，说到他喘不过气来为止。  
“啊我说的是真的，你可以看我大衣左口袋的黑色本子，口袋里面还有这间房间的钥匙……”  
“天真，你以为我和昨天一样好糊弄吗？”酷拉皮卡从来不是在同一个坑掉下去两次的人。  
“你如果想等我昏过去再离开的话，还是不要这么做了。“衬衫底下的男声明朗起来，丝毫没有刚才的闷声感，“我潜水比赛拿过奖，最长憋气二十分钟，更何况你根本没掐住我。”  
“什么…！”酷拉皮卡一惊，松开了他的双腿。底下的黑发男人把头抬了起来，晃了晃脑袋。  
“多谢开恩。”他迅速地整理了衣服头发，站起身来，从他的左口袋抽出黑色本子和笔，在上面飞快地记录着东西。酷拉皮卡的拳头握紧又松开，他知道他又被耍了。但奇怪的是，尽管很不爽，像昨天那样想杀死这个男人的冲动已经慢慢消退了。  
可能是焦虑感减少了不少的缘故吧，酷拉皮卡这么想着。他们在沉默中吃完了早餐。是牛奶和几片面包，但意外的都很甜。快要吃完的时候，冒牌医生从右边口袋掏出两个塑料装布丁。  
“你要吗？”他问，虽然两个都放在了盘子上，他的手却还紧紧按着其中一个。  
“算了。”酷拉皮卡发现那两个都是草莓味的，但他更爱吃哈密瓜味的。  
“确定？”黑发男人又问了一遍，怕酷拉皮卡反悔一样。  
“嗯。”然后酷拉皮卡就看着库洛洛一口气吃下了两个，真希望他因为吞布丁过快而被噎死。待黑大衣的男人心满意足地咽下最后一口后，酷拉皮卡听见他说：“今天天气不错，我们可以去会客室谈谈你的病情。”  
..oOo..  
走出铁门之后，酷拉皮卡才发现这是一栋大型的宅邸，可能稍微比诺斯特拉家族的宅邸小一些，但也很大了。和诺斯特拉家族各处都有的丰富艺术藏品不同，库洛洛的房子清一色油成米黄色，里面只摆放着个别的家具，偶尔会挂着几幅油画。值得注意的地方是，边角处总有几个小的抽屉或者架子，架子上摆放着一些书或者唱片。这仅仅只是出了铁门的长型过道，四周的小架子就有五六个了。走过过道，就是客厅。和酷拉皮卡房间一样，这个客厅也装了落地玻璃，室内布满了倾泻而下的阳光。客厅也很朴素，摆放了几张沙发，靠玻璃门的角落有一个唱机，而另一头是旋转式的楼梯。  
“这栋房子总共有三层，你现在在一楼，再往前走是厨房。”黑衣的男人介绍道，“二楼有藏书室，如果你对书籍有兴趣，可以去看看；二楼也有洗浴室，我会为你准备必要的衣物。三楼是我的房间。那边的楼梯也能通向地下室，不过那里很脏乱，最好不要去。”  
“你住在这里？”酷拉皮卡听出了一些端倪，他大致熟悉了地形，但他依旧不知道如何离开这座房子。  
“嗯。”库洛洛毫不在意地耸耸肩，他示意酷拉皮卡坐在沙发上，“你喜欢喝什么？红茶还是咖啡？”  
“水就好。”酷拉皮卡发现这个沙发的材质很奇特，有点像真皮，但比真皮来得更细腻一点，也不知道是什么材料做的，而且软硬适中，坐起来很舒服。他面前是一个小桌子，下面也有刚刚过道那样的架子，架子旁边有几把日常用的水果刀和小刀。它们将来能够派上用场。酷拉皮卡寻思着藏起它们带走的方法，却被架子下的一本书吸引了注意力。  
“窟卢塔族民族风俗研究……？”  
库洛洛已经去了厨房，暂时不会回来。酷拉皮卡饶有兴致地拿起这本书。封面已经发黄了，而且落了一层灰。酷拉皮卡用手掸了掸，翻开。印刷日期是十五年前，纸质也不怎么样，装订得很松，好像马上就要掉下来一样。  
——…说他们是英勇的民族，不如说是好客的民族。我第一次来到这里时落了难，足足奔波了数十日，族民们竟热情地接纳了我这个异乡人；他们清一色穿着蓝黄相间的衣服…  
——…有的人有时会有红色的眼睛，和夕阳的眼色很相似，但也有点类似于红宝石，我很喜欢…  
随意翻看了几页，和风俗研究的严肃标题不同，里面全是个人游记一样随意的内容，真不明白这样的内容为何会取这样的名字，酷拉皮卡在以往的调查中也从未见过市面上流通着这本书。他很想收藏它，他已经离开故乡太久了；除了依稀的片段，他什么也想不起来。  
说来也奇怪，酷拉皮卡不记得他为什么要离开家乡，又为什么要来到大城市了。他知道他有他的目的，但他完全想不起来那个目的是什么。而且只要他试图回忆，他的头就一阵疼痛，眼前也一片迷蒙的红雾，像眼球充血一样，让他不得不停下手中所有的工作。小时候的记忆好像被硬生生地窃走了，什么也不剩，他的记忆是从少年过后开始的。  
尽管酷拉皮卡想不起他的目的是什么，他仍旧觉得有什么很重要的事情和自己的民族相关，并且它们正是他不记得的内容。在这几年的调查中，他除了少量的情报，什么也没有搜集到。毕竟城市里的人不会知道那么远的。  
“啊，你在看那本书啊。”库洛洛从厨房回来了，给了酷拉皮卡一杯温水。他喝的是咖啡，虽然是黑咖啡，但他足足往里面加了四勺糖，”是我最近在二楼找到的。你喜欢阅读吗？”  
“这本书，你从哪里买的？”酷拉皮卡听到自己的声音缺乏底气，他想知道自己的过去很久了，但好像有什么一直阻挡着他知道，包括现在，他的身体也像拒绝知道更多一样，把音量控制得很微弱。  
“很久以前的事了，我也不记得了。”库洛洛耸耸肩。  
“好吧。”酷拉皮卡不知道为什么觉得松了一口气，要是这个男人知道些什么，只会让他更加怀疑他的意图，“这本书能借给我吗？”  
“这间房子里的书你都可以翻阅。”黑发男人没有多加疑虑，他又凝视着酷拉皮卡一段时间，见酷拉皮卡没有更多的过激反应后，他才开口，“鉴于你现在精神状态良好，智力状态优良，我决定告知你你被送到这里来的原因。”  
“是什么？”  
库洛洛从另一个口袋里掏出钥匙，打开了桌子下的最靠左的抽屉。里面是一个白色微透的文件夹，内层第一层的报纸头条赫然写着：  
“X月Y日 M市医院发生特大斗殴事件”  
X月Y日不就是他昏迷的那一天吗？在一片血红的视野中他究竟做了什么，酷拉皮卡不敢往下想。  
“你打了人，”库洛洛表情毫无波澜，语气也和平常一样，“可能十几个，或者是二十个。虽然都没有击中要害，受害人也都是轻伤，但诺斯特拉家族还是把你送到了这里。”  
“怎么会…！”  
“如果不相信的话，还有医院的录像里的截图。”库洛洛随手抽出里面的几张照片，一片混乱中的确是金发的家伙和一群人互相纠缠。按照照片的顺序，周围的人一个一个倒下，最后剩下金色头发的那个，最后连他也倒下去了。  
“失去控制的我…原来是这样的吗？”酷拉皮卡抱住他的头，不敢再去看那些图片。他当时以为只是普通的头痛，视野的血红也只是劳累过度的眼球充血。他除了七八年前刚来城市的那一阵外，很少有这样头痛的经历。就算是那一段时间里，他也从来没有昏迷，更没有在失去意识的时候斗殴。他从来严格地把控着他的精神，像上了发条的机器一样。  
“不用害怕，”库洛洛眯起眼，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我会陪着你了解你失控的原因，只要你遵循医嘱，一切都能好起来。那么，在发生这件事之前，有什么一直让你感到十分焦虑的事情吗？”  
“没有…，或许是工作压力。”  
“能具体描述一下吗？像是身体持续感觉不适等等。”  
“前一阵子，”酷拉皮卡不知不觉地开始说了起来，尽管他通常不愿意别人知道他这么多，“我失眠，睡得很不好，总是做梦。”  
“什么梦？”  
“像是……”  
“无妨，我在听。”  
“像是…房屋被烧毁，人们被杀死的梦。”  
“有看见是什么样的房屋和怎样的人吗？”  
“不知道……我…看不清，我是说，在梦里看不清…模模糊糊，但感觉很热。”  
“是周围火焰的热吗？”  
“一部分是，另一部分是我自己眼球的热；眼珠子好像要烧起来一样……”  
“那么，你的童年是否遭遇类似的经历？”  
“没有，不，我是说，我不记得了。”  
“一点也不记得了吗？关于十二岁以下的记忆。”  
“记得一些，但很不清楚，好像都是一片空白。”酷拉皮卡用手捂住脸，只留下一点缝隙。他竟然向一个危险的人说了这么多，他自己都觉得不可思议。但眼前的人好像有看透别人的力量，每次库洛洛看向酷拉皮卡的眼睛的时候，酷拉皮卡感觉自己就像被捕获的猎物一样，除了就地投降外别无他法。  
“我明白了，”库洛洛在他的本子上完成了记录，“问题似乎出在你不记得的回忆中。但我不建议你现在试图去回忆起它们，你需要时间去转变你的态度，然后去解决你潜意识中的争端。”


End file.
